Celui qui regardait la télé
by Cear Grishka
Summary: (OS UA) Erwin est comme 80% de la population un lundi matin. Il se réveille, se bat contre sa couverture, contre le sommeil et contre cette trace d'oreiller sur sa joue. Il essuie honteusement la bave qui a coulée sur son menton et se lève.
Aujourd'hui Erwin se lève.

Erwin est comme 80% de la population un lundi matin. Il se lève, se bat contre sa couverture, contre le sommeil et contre cette trace d'oreiller sur sa joue. Il essuie honteusement la bave qui a coulée sur son menton et se lève.

Il écoute le silence et se traîne jusque la salle de bain.

Il écoute l'eau qui coule et se met à penser.

C'est lundi matin aujourd'hui, et quoi qu'il en dise, Erwin n'aime pas le lundi matin.

Le lundi matin sent le coton. Le coton n'a pas d'odeur mais une atmosphère, il crée cette ambiance lourde et légère à la fois qui donne l'impression de flotter en portant un rocher.

C'est pour ça qu'Erwin n'aime pas le lundi matin, Erwin n'aime pas les contraintes.

Aujourd'hui Erwin se prépare un café, comme tous les matins de la semaine, car le café rend le rocher qu'il porte plus léger. Et même si le café est dégueulasse, ce qui est mauvais ne peut pas lui faire de mal alors il le boit. Il le boit mais ne grimace pas, il ne veut pas montrer au café qu'il ne l'aime pas, on ne sait jamais ce que le café pourrait faire pour se venger.

Aujourd'hui Erwin par travailler, il par travailler sans entrain mais par nécessité, et s'il salue poliment d'un geste de la tête tout ces gens, il s'en fiche comme d'une quelconque révolte de la part de son café, de ces gens. Mais on lui a apprit à être poli, il ne veut pas gaspiller des choses que d'autres gens dont il se fout lui ont apprit, ce serait avoir gâché leur temps. Et le temps c'est précieux, c'est quand on pense en avoir le plus qu'on en profite le moins.

Aujourd'hui après le travail, Erwin passe devant le cimetière. Il y entre et fait le tour, il constate en silence, tout est toujours silencieux autour de lui, il bouscule les cailloux et dédaigne les fleurs du regard, il est allergique, il compare les tombes, les marbres, les qualités, les inscriptions, les noms, les photos, les visages des gens qui passent, et la poubelle, celle pleine des fleurs de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler et qui a vu se faner plus de fleurs qu'un fleuriste à la retraite.

Il ressort, pas trop tard, pas trop tôt, il perd la notion du temps quand il se promène. Il n'a rendu visite à aucun mort, s'est contenté de surveillé ceux qu'il ne connaît pas, ne rendra visite à aucun vivant, il n'a pas le temps de rendre visite à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, et finit par rentrer chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, Erwin allume la télévision en rentrant, il est fatigué, il est seul, il a faim mais n'a pas envie de faire à manger, pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, pas envie de dormir.

Et la télé est sa seule amie. Toujours fidèle, pleine de ragot, bavarde uniquement quand il le désire et silencieuse le reste du temps, pas compliquée niveau alimentation, pas curieuse pour un sous, intelligente à sa manière et se pliant à sa volonté.

Alors il s'en fiche que le monde se fiche de lui, il se fiche du monde avec sa télé, elle lui raconte comment Emily a trompée Nathan et pourquoi ce type flasque et apathique parle avec un autre type flasque et apathique sur un sujet que son cerveau a comprit mais n'a pas prit la peine de mémoriser.

Puis elle est belle sa télé. Pleine d'illusion, il ne voudrait pas la décevoir.

Tant pis pour les vivants, il n'a pas le temps, pas le temps de le perdre avec des gens qui gaspillerons le sien sans s'en soucier.

Autant le gaspiller avec quelqu'un qui ne peut ni avoir de soucis de conscience ni être hypocrite. Le gaspiller avec quelqu'un qui tue vraiment le temps mais qu'on accusera jamais de meurtre.

Aujourd'hui, Erwin s'endort devant sa télévision. Le canapé qui lui a coûté un bras lui promet un torticolis et les volets ouverts assurent une nuit courte, sa boite de dosette Senséo est vide, pas de café demain matin, ses chaussures sont trouées par la pluie et il bave déjà sur sa chemise blanche.

Mais c'est pas grave, demain c'est mardi et mardi, il y a Esprit Criminel à la télé.


End file.
